Electrical cabinets for receiving electronic and electrical components, are used in connection, for example, with the operation of local data networks. The components, for example, subracks with electronic and electrical components, fans and other accessories are mounted within the cabinets on internal frames. The cabinets generally have side panels, a door and end panels that surround and are mounted on the frame.
These electrical cabinets require access for cables, which are often thick and unwieldy, and also for people to service the appliances. Conventional frames have-substantial die-cast end members. One frame of the prior art is designed with end members that have recesses in the sides, these recesses can be used for cable access so that, with the side panels of the cabinet removed, cables do not need to be threaded through access holes. Despite the advantages of side recesses these end members are nevertheless, bulky, expensive to manufacture and the space for the cables is limited.